Celeb Nirnaeths
by Mizz-Gal
Summary: Celeb Nirnaeths meaning Silver Tears. This story is about an Edain child named Maris, whos parents are killed, shes brought up with Estel in the house of Elrond. Main characters: Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, Estel (Aragorn), Maris. *Chapter 4 now up*
1. Mother I'm Sorry

**Please note I do not own these characters and places, apart from Maris, Athela and Iridan (I created them my self so please do not steal them), they belong to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**This is my second story, I have tried to stick to what J.R.R has already established however there is just one detail that I have changed to make it work better, in my story Gilraen died with Arathorn. Please R & R.**

------------------------------ Celeb Nirnaeth -------------------------------

The king Iridan paced uneasily around the room, his wife; Athela, and daughter; Maris. Were sat reading, or rather Maris was trying to read and her mother was helping her. The reason for his pacing was this, his town Tharbad, had just recovered from the fell winter of 2912 of which the whole of Tharbad was flooded. He had led his remaining people to Bree where they had taken refuge for ten years, they had then returned to rebuild there city. Now it had finally been restored after 13 years of hard work, and his scouts told him there was a huge company of orcs heading towards it, from the misty mountains. 

"Please stop pacing you're making me uneasy!" he turned to look at his wife and three year old daughter, who had give up trying to read and were now staring at him. 

"Yes I'm sorry," he settled down on a chair and resumed his thoughts, as he saw it there were two options; fight, or flee to Bree again. He sat mulling this for awhile, but his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He left his chair, to answer the knock, and there stood his head scout.

"My Lord, the orcs are close, there aren't many. I believe we can defeat them, what do you wish us to do?"

"My decision is this, the gates shall be barred. The best warriors are to be assembled in the town square, ready to fight, and women, children and men unable to fight are to get ready to flee to Bree. They shall be accompanied by two scouts and are to leave as soon as the gates are broken through."

"Right, I shall assemble the men in the town square, and the rest by the East gates," and with that he left the house and began assembling people.

Iridan then returned to his wife, his daughter had left the room. 

"My dear, orcs are heading towards the village. You must take Maris, and flee with the rest to Bree, whilst I stay with the warriors and fight them."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"But you must think of Maris, she mustn't stay here. Do you not remember what was foretold by Galadriel; a great band of orcs will head to Tharbad, they will come for your daughter. They MUST not get her."

"I know, I know. I just don't want to leave you here. But I will get her, and we will meet you in Bree. Maris, Maris!! Come here."

Maris' head emerged from behind a door, her dark curls falling messily around her face. 

"What's wrong mother?" she asked, as her mother turned to her.

"Maris," said her dad "Do you know what orcs are?" Seeing Maris shake her head he continued "They are foul creatures, which are pure evil. And there is a large band of them heading this way. Maris you and your mother are going to Bree…"

"What about you, Daddy?"

"Well I'm staying here to fight…"

"I'm not going anywhere without you"

"But Maris, it's too dangerous for us to stay…"

"I'm not leaving, I don't care. I'm staying here." And she ran into the room she had come out of, slamming the door.

"Looks like we're staying here," Athela tried not to look pleased.

"Yes, it does; stubborn child. Under no circumstances are you to leave this house, and take this you may need it." He gave her a sword, and taking his own he left the house.

As soon as the door closed, Maris' face appeared, paler than usual. 

"Is daddy coming back?" She whispered.

"I hope so, I really hope so." She told her cuddling the little girl.

In the town square the great gate rattled, as it was rammed by the orcs. There was silence and then a great thud and the sound of splintering as the gate split. 

"Attack!" Iridan shouted, and the battle started.

It did not continue for very long, soon the orcs were defeated. Then word came of another band, even larger this time.

"There are to many, go join your families," shouted Iridan, as he ran to his palace. As soon as he opened the door he was greeted by his wife and child. 

"Is it over?" Athela asked anxiously. 

"No there are more heading this way, and no time to flee. We shall have to stay here and defend ourselves," His eyes fell on Maris, "and hide Maris now! They mustn't find her." He began barring the doors, whilst Athela took her child into the bedroom, and hid her under the bed.

"Now listen to me child. The orcs mustn't find you, you are to stay under this bed and not come out until you hear a friendly voice. Try and get some sleep." 

Maris curled into a tiny ball and backed against the wall, as her mother left. She closed her eyes, but before she could get to sleep she heard the front door crash. The snarl of orcs, and the scream of her mother, stopped her from sleeping. 

She opened her eyes and listened.

"Give us your child and we'll spare your lives." said the snarling voice.

"Never, will you get my child," was the reply from her mother. 

She came out from the bed, opened the door. 

"It is ok I'm here. Please don't hurt my mother anymore." 

The greedy eyes of the orc fell upon her, and the gold circlet she wore on her head. 

"Maris, Run, Run now!!" screamed her mother. But it was too late, the orc seized her. Turning to some other orcs he commanded "finish them off." And he carried Maris as she screamed "Mother, Mother." And then "mother I'm so sorry," as she fell unconscious.


	2. Please don't hurt me

**First of all thank you to da Twickstar, I luv fics with lil Aragorn growing up as well, and of course I won't abandon this story.   **

**Also thank you to Alaskantiger.**

**Please note I do not own these characters and places, apart from Maris, Athela and Iridan (I created them my self so please do not steal them), they belong to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**This is my second story, I have tried to stick to what J.R.R has already established however there is just one detail that I have changed to make it work better, in my story Gilraen died with Arathorn. Please R & R.**

------------------------------ Celeb Nirnaeth -------------------------------

When she awoke she was in an orc tent. There were two orcs standing guard, and her arms and legs were tied. As she opened her eyes, she realised where she was.

"O so the maggots awake!"

"Get up scum!" He pulled her up on her feet, she struggled to keep her balance and fell because her feet were tied. This caused a round of laughter from the orcs. They stood jeering as she tried to get back up, but due to her hands being tied she again fell. 

This time however she didn't try to get back up, she just lay with silent tears rolling down her cheeks. This caused the orcs to start kicking her, until she screamed in pain. After a while she passed out from the pain.

When she awoke she found that her legs and hands were untied, she was no longer in the tent. She was being carried by an orc; the whole camp appeared to be moving. She started to struggle, this caused the orc to tighten his grip and move faster, until they were at the front of the company. 

"Sir, the maggots awake!"

"Good, put her on her feet, she can walk the rest of the way," and Maris found herself being thrown to the floor. She picked herself up, and came face to face with the 'Head' orc. 

"Right you little maggot, my boys are getting tied. So you're gonna walk by yourself, and don't try any funny stuff!" he was so close she could smell his foul breath.

She nodded in reply, and he seemed satisfied. She started walking, but after a while she became tired and began to fall behind. She soon felt a sharp pain on the back of her leg as a whip connected with it. 

"Move faster!"

She tried to increase her pace, but her little legs would go no faster and she gave a gasp of pain as the whip connected with it again. It went on like this for awhile, until eventually she could walk no further and she collapsed on the floor. This caused the orcs to start kicking her until once again she passed out.

When she next awoke she found she was in a tent, her hands and legs were still untied and the two orc guards were asleep. She silently crawled to the edge of the tent. It was night outside, and the only light was from the full moon that stood high in the sky. She looked up to it, "Oh please guide me to safety," she asked it, and she crept out of the tent. The whole camp was asleep, and she ran on her aching legs towards the small forest that stood nearby. As she ran she tripped over something, she pulled herself up, and turned to see what she had tripped over. It was an orc, and it was awake. It made a grab for her, and missing yelled to the rest of the company. She gave a scream and ran for all she was worth. "If I can just make it to the forest," she repeated to herself over and over. But she never made it; the orcs caught her and dragged her kicking and screaming back to the camp; where they began attacking her until she was screaming, and to Maris it seemed that it would go on forever. Until a voice rose above the rest;        

"That's enough! Bring her to me." The voice was harsh, and it made her blood run cold and she fought with the orc that carried her. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to meet this leader. But the more she struggled the tighter the grip was on her, until she had to bite her lip to stop herself screaming. When she was thrown to the floor, she made no attempt to get up, she just lay there willing whatever it was to leave her. 

"Get up!" She closed her eyes and tried to look asleep, but he was not fooled. 

"I said get up! Now do it!" Slowly she pulled herself up, keeping her eyes down, so she didn't have to look at it. But it seemed she didn't have a choice, a cold hand reached out and she felt its cruel touch as it pulled her up so she had to look at its face, the face that would haunt her dreams for many years to come.  

"Who do you think you are?" the orc asked in a mocking tone.

"I'm Princess Maris, daughter of Athela and Iridan," she replied boldly.

"No you're not, you're nobody," and he began beating her, "you're a worthless maggot," he spat the words out. "Who are you?"

"Maris," she replied, but this time it was weak, as though she only have believed it.

"I said you're nobody!" and he beat her again, this time more roughly and fiercer. She didn't scream she didn't have the energy, instead she whimpered; "please don't hurt me, please," but he just continued, even after she was knocked unconscious. 


	3. Ya naa re?

**Just a quick chapter this time, hope you enjoy it.**

**First of all to Larkalinque I'm not sure, I don't think they really believed Galadriel. They weren't THAT friendly with elves.**

**To da Twickstar the answer to your first question will become clear in this chapter, an yes Estel will soon make an appearance. The rest you'll have to wait and see.  **

**To Ambrose and paryndas thank you for your reviews.**

**Please note I do not own these characters and places, apart from Maris, Athela and Iridan (I created them my self so please do not steal them), they belong to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**This is my second story, I have tried to stick to what J.R.R has already established however there is just one detail that I have changed to make it work better, in my story Gilraen died with Arathorn. Please R & R.**

------------------------------ Celeb Nirnaeth -------------------------------

"Ro! I'm checking the tents," shouted Elladan as he ran towards them, carefully picking his way through the bodies of the orcs. He Elrohir and their army of elves had invaded the camp hours ago, after tracking them for a week.

It had been a long hard battle and three of their elves had been killed by the orcs. But the overall outcome had been good, and now all that was left to do was search the tents and burn the bodies of the orcs. The elves that had been killed were being taken back to Rivendell as they cleaned up. When they had all returned there would be a funeral for them. 

As Elladan searched through the tents he tripped over a small bundle, as he got up the bundle spoke, well whimpered 

"P p please d don't hurt m m me"

Elladan turned to the bundle and picking it up discovered it was a young girl, black curls fell around her face, some sticking to her face with blood. Her body felt frail as if it would break. Her ribs and bones stuck, and her dress was ripped and torn. He looked into the big brown eyes, "Who are you little one?"

"N n nobody" the little girl whimpered again as she closed her eyes, he felt her go limp in his arms.

"Ro, RO! Tula sinome //Come here//"      

"Mani naa ta? //What is it//" 

"En! //Look//" He said showing the tiny girl to him.

"Ya naa re? //Who is she//" 

"Amin uuma sinta! //I don't know//" He answered shrugging.

They started to leave the tent Elladan still carrying the child, when Elrohir saw something glinting in a bundle of dirty rags. It turned out to be a pretty circlet, gold with a diamond in the middle. It was heavy in his hand, he turned it over and inscribed on the back was; Maris 01/03/2932.

"Elladan, en //look//," he said showing the circlet. Elladan carefully placed it on the child's head, it fitted perfectly.         


	4. Calimaela

**First of all thank you to Dragon, I'm sorry the Elvish //English// was difficult to follow. I also like the twin.**

**Also thank you to Paryndas. **

**Please note I do not own these characters and places, apart from Maris, Athela and Iridan (I created them my self so please do not steal them), they belong to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**This is my second story, I have tried to stick to what J.R.R has already established however there is just one detail that I have changed to make it work better, in my story Gilraen died with Arathorn. Please R & R.**

------------------------------ Celeb Nirnaeth -------------------------------

Pale sunshine streamed through the windows settling onto a small child lying in bed, by the bedside sat an elf. His long blonde hair covered his face, as he was slumped forward in his chair. The little girl stirred softly, and immediately the elf sat up, watching the child closely. Her eyes slowly opened as though it hurt, the elf looked down on the child   

"Quel amrun //Good Morning//" he said. Her deep brown eyes looked up at him.

"Is t t that m m my n n name?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. 

"No, that means good morning in elvish" 

"W w what is m m my n n name?"

He considered her for a second, her pale face was distorted with purple bruises, and red marks. 

"Calimaela" he told her, after deciding not to give her, her real name.

She considered this for a second and then she made an attempt at a smile, but it proved to be too painful. 

 "W w what's y y your n name?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Elladan," he replied, and seeing her yawn "You must be tired, why not get some sleep?"

"I I I'm a a afraid t they m might c come and g get m me."

"Who might get you?"

"T t the o orcs, I c can s see them w whenever I c close m my eyes.

 "Hang on I'll get you something for that." He left the room, and returned not look after with a mug of herbal tea.

"Drink this it'll help you fall asleep." He handed her the mug, she slowly drank the warm tea, and then laying her head down she fell asleep.


End file.
